This invention relates generally to hangers, and in particular to a hanger for suspending a plant container or the like from a fixed support.
Plant hangers having cords or ropes for suspending a potted plant from a fixed support have been widely used. However, a significant disadvantage of presently available hangers is the lack of means for adjusting the distance between the potted plant and the fixed support. As a result, the length of the cords of the plant hanger may cause the plant container to hang at an undesirable height, i.e., too close or too far from the fixed support. In addition, because the cords of presently available hangers lack the requisite adjustability, retailers must carry a variety of sizes to fit different sizes of plant containers.